A posse ad esse
by XaraYunn
Summary: from being able to being... This is a series of one-shots. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D
1. 1 Hide-and-Seek

NEKU POV***

DING DONG DING DONG! The bell goes off and at once the sound of scraping chairs and the clattering of school things being placed in backpacks fills the whole classroom. Eagerly I step out into the world of the crammed up hallways that I always hated. Finally school is over and I can relax!

My phone beeps in my pocket and I jump a little at the sudden jolt. I take it out and flashing on the screen is that annoying new message note. When I open it, I see that it's from Shiki. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that we're having a sleepover at Joshua's place tonight.

"Just gotta pick up my stuff at my house then I'll be on my way. I won't ditch this time, no worries," I texted back. I walked to the parking lot then unlocked my bike from the bike rack along with the other students who were rushing to get back home to do their own things. I rode at quite a fast pace because I didn't wanna get chewed out by Eri again; it's terrible when that happens! After a good ten minutes, I reached my house. I left my bike against the mailbox and I fumbled around my backpack for the keys. Hurriedly I unlocked the door, and I ran up the stairs two steps at a time without even bothering to take my shoes off. I grabbed my stuff which were lying around near the bed inside my room, slammed the door shut, and started running back down the stairs. I felt like I was on the top ten of the most wanted list and I was being chased by cops.

"Geez, I'm not even being chased by anything anyway," I huffed under my breath as I relocked the door and set out again to Joshua's house. In fifteen minutes I was at the door of my best friend's house. Wow, I didn't realize that with the speed that I was going at, it took me half the time to reach his place. I left my bike amongst the other ones that were parked neatly off to the side and I rang the doorbell. At once, a boy with ash blonde hair answered the door.

"Ahh, Neku, there you are. I thought you would never come," Joshua said with a giggle.

"Hey Josh!" I smiled back while giving my best friend a hug. I placed my shoes on the shoe rack and I joined my other friends in the living room. Joshua's parents were out on a business trip, so it was just us, but I'm pretty sure that they were ok with the plan since Joshua's so responsible and stuff like that especially in the eyes of grown- ups.

"Finally, you're here! Ugh, I thought it was just going to be the three of us!" Eri exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"I told you I would make him come," Shiki said with a proud beam on her face. "I guess we'll just have to wait for Beat and Rhyme now," she added while pouring some more orange juice in her still half- full glass. I went into the kitchen to get one, and then I poured some juice for myself before plopping down on the couch beside Joshua. To pass the time, we talked about our plans this spring break. Shiki and Eri were chattering about their new designs that they planned to submit to some internship or whatever. Joshua said that his parents would be out on successive business trips the whole spring break, so he didn't have much to do. My dad has a convention outside the country, and my mom is pretty busy lately, so I guess we were on the same boat.

Just when we were about to run out of topics and resort to something lame out of boredom, the doorbell rang. Eri got up immediately and ran to the door.

"What's up yo? We late?" Beat asked with a grin.

"Yes. And surprisingly, Neku actually came this time and he was way earlier than you two," Shiki called out as they entered the room, with her arms akimbo.

"We're sorry," Rhyme said sweetly. "It just took us time to get out of school, what with the jam- packed corridors full of students who want to start their spring break. Plus, Beat's teacher dismissed his class late," she added with another innocent smile.

"Fine, I buy your excuse. But you owe each of us ice cream, since you got Rhyme late too." Eri huffed, with a look on her face that obviously said that she didn't buy it at all.

"W-wha-? You gotta be kidding me yo, it aint my fault!" he stammered.

"Well, we were all desperate for some entertainment after all," Joshua joined in, and he flashed that really creepy smirk of his that he did to everyone.

"Aww… dude, not you too!?" Beat pouted. "Phones," he turned to me. "Don't tell me you're in this thing too man?"

"Well…" I said looking over at Shiki and Eri who were eyeing me with their famous murderous glare. "I kinda agree with them," I said in a half- apologetic manner.

"Whaaaattttt?" Beat protested in disappointment.

"Well that settles it. Beat, you owe each of us ice cream," Shiki concluded triumphantly.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Joshua asked. "Let's go," he said with another giggle.

***TIME SKIP***

After a couple of hours just laughing, fooling around, and playing games, we all decided that it was best to go to bed. We all freshened up, and then we took our sleepy time stuff to get ready to hit the hay. Shiki, Eri, Beat, and Rhyme all went into the spare room but since there was no more space, Joshua said that I could just sleep in his room. It wasn't the first time I went into his room though, so I didn't mind. But before anyone could get some shut eye, Joshua said "Wait."

"Huh?" we all asked in unison.

"There's one more game that I wanted to play before we all slept. I know that Neku wouldn't pass up just one game," Joshua said coyly.

"Hide- and- seek?" I asked. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up as I reminisced of my childhood days spent with Joshua just talking, laughing, watching the clouds, and most of all, playing games. Our favorite game was hide- and- seek. Usually when I was it, Joshua would be pretty hard to find. But for some reason, he manages to find me all the time when he was it.

Even if we were all sleepy, heck, we all agreed anyway.

"Still remember how the game goes, dear?"

"Duh," I shrugged in reply.

"I'll be it," Joshua said with that signature smirk of his.

He went to a corner of the room, and facing it he covered his eyes with his hands and started counting.

"Ten."

We all started running to different places. I tried to think up a hiding place where Joshua wouldn't be able to find me.

"Nine."

I thought harder.

"Eight."

I still thought harder.

"Seven."

I finally thought of the perfect hiding spot.

"Six."

I ran faster through the hallway, past the bathroom, past the library, past his dad's office.

"Five."

I ran past his parents' room, past the spare room where the others slept, past the storage room, too.

"Four."

I ran to the end of the hallway near the staircase, into the other vacant room.

"Three."

I closed the door behind me, and I made my way through the maze of other boxes and unused furniture.

"Two."

I flung open the door of the antique closet covered with a layer of dust, and I hopped inside. I closed the door quietly, hoping that no one would hear me.

"One."

I watched as the last patch of faint light nearly disappeared from view. I felt the wood creak beneath me as I shifted my position. Leaning my head against the walls of the tiny space I had, I heaved a sigh and try to catch my breath. The small opening cast a bit of light on my face. Well, let's just hope that Joshua wouldn't find me here…

***TIME SKIP***

It seemed as though hours have passed since our game started. No one found me yet, which I found quite odd, since I thought that Joshua would probably find me first. I decided to come out of my hiding place and reveal myself to everyone. We'd probably have a real crack at that. Carefully, I pushed one door open a tiny fraction. Seeing only the scattered boxes and furniture that the moonlight shone upon, I stepped out, still cautious. I stretched my muscles from the cramped position I was in for such a long time, and I made my way to the door, into the dark hallway towards Joshua's room. Light flooded out from his wide open door way, and I wondered if everyone was there just waiting for me or if they all gave up looking for me.

I continued walking in the direction of Joshua's room, convincing myself that I was just being deluded by the moon or something, nothing serious. The chant somewhat grew louder, but dissipated completely almost as quickly as it had come.

The moment I stepped inside, I looked around to check if anyone was there. Not a single soul was, in fact, in sight. Just Joshua's room, exactly how it looked before I took off running.

But I guess I was wrong about that. Before I could turn around, a pair of cold arms snaked its way around my waist. My breathing hitched as I felt hands find its way inside my loose shirt, dancing around my midriff, and rubbing at my sides in a seductive manner.

"My, my, Neku," a voice whispered inside my ear. I felt Joshua's hot breathing move down to my neck as he pulled me even closer to his own body. "Looks like you won our little game over here. Having fun, dear~?" I grew even more speechless and petrified onto my spot as he left a trail of soft kisses all over my neck, and he bit down on the tender flesh, sucking on it until I was sure it left a prominent hickey.

"Oh but Neku, I almost forgot to give you my prize," Joshua said naughtily. I could tell that he was grinning from all this.

"P-prize—!?" I managed to sputter out. In a split second, Joshua turned me around and slammed me into the wall. I was going to say something until I was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing onto mine. I tried to resist but shortly after I started to kiss back, giving in upon realizing how good it felt. Joshua bit my lip, and I gasped at the sudden pain, giving him a chance to gain access which he took without hesitation. I felt his tongue run over my teeth, earning a delicious moan from my mouth. Joshua liked it, and so his tongue started to clash with my own, making me emit more of those moans which he seemed to swallow.

We broke apart for air, and Joshua still didn't let go while saying in between pants" Oh Neku, you don't know how long I've been waiting for to do this," as he rested his forehead on mine. I stared deeply into his beautiful violet eyes, and I felt as though I was in a trance.

Joshua smiled, and without another word, our lips connected again, this time without hesitation, moving rhythmically against each other intensely and full of passion just like the last. He managed to take off my shirt and he threw it somewhere behind him. I worked on unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his pale, beautiful chest, and he proceeded to take off my pants until I realized what he was doing to me.

"What the hell, Josh!?" I pushed him off angrily. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, trying to get rid of the sensation I can't believe I enjoyed a few minutes ago.

"Aww… but Neku, you seemed to like it as much as I did," Joshua giggled that infuriating, devilish giggle of his while licking his lips in a dominant sort of way.

I shook my head and I backed further into the wall that Joshua cornered me in, wishing that I just stayed hidden instead. Joshua took a few steps closer to me, and I saw a predatory gleam in his eyes that I never saw in all our years of being best friends. I couldn't take it anymore so I shoved past him, picked up my shirt on the floor and out I ran into the hallway once more. For some reason, I felt tears threatening to spill down from the corner of my eyes, as I struggled to throw on the offending piece of clothing that I picked up from the floor in Joshua's room. I continued to sprint on through the corridor that grew longer and farther with each bound. The chase seemed endless, my vision swam and my head started ringing with echoes and laughter, screeching every single note until I was deafened by it. Everything disappeared into swirls, and all I could think about was my Joshua, nothing else filled my head aside from the melodious chants other than his haunting memory.

I felt myself slowing down; I felt so tired that I just wanted to collapse. I slowed down until I was completely at a stop, and without thinking, I just turned around and let myself be pinned down hard to the floor by my childhood friend.

"What the hell do you want, Josh?" I asked, tired and drained of energy just running.

"Mmm… don't get too excited dear, curiosity kills the cat," Joshua purred, his voice laced with lust. I gazed again into those cold amethyst orbs that looked straight into my ghostly sapphire ones. I felt his crotch grind lightly on mine through the thin fabric of my pants, but I didn't say anything. All of the emotions bottled up within me overflowed- and I didn't really care anymore. I lunged up and closed the remaining space between our lips, entangling my hands in his silky hair. He kissed back with more force than I thought he would, savoring every second as much as I did. More moans erupted from both of us as we continued to make out in the corridor. Joshua started to tug my shirt off again, but I broke off the kiss to stop him.

"Nngh- Josh… n-not here…" I choked out, longing to be kissed again and to enjoy that feeling once more. Josh grunted and picked me up off the floor. He grabbed my side and dragged me off to his room, his stride impatient and as if he was drunk. I barely closed the door when Joshua rammed me into the wall and resumed our make out session. He had me trapped again, so there was no point of escape, but I didn't mind at all. He got my shirt off and we picked up where we left off a while ago. After I unbuttoned his shirt I slid it off his shoulders. He dipped his hands into the waistband of my pants, and I felt him grope at my ass. My eyes shot open just in time to see Joshua smirk.

"Your reaction is so cute Neku," he commented as he continued to kiss me again. He pulled down my pants and I let them fall off, pooling at the floor around me. I stepped out of them and I mirrored his actions, watching his silk pajamas slip off his smooth ivory skin. Joshua pushed me down on his bed, tearing off the only garment left that I had on. Taking off his boxers, I pulled him closer, and we linked our lips again for the nth time like we couldn't get enough of it. The feeling of his warm skin pressed against mine and every curve fitting in place gave me the urge that I needed more than this. Joshua, as if reading my mind, gave me a Cheshire- like grin, and he put up three fingers in front of me. At once I took them in my mouth and began to suck his fingers, making sure that they were coated with saliva, covering even the spaces in between them. When Joshua was satisfied, he withdrew them from my mouth and he inserted one finger into my entrance. He wiggled it around a bit, and then quickly he joined in the second digit. I held my breath as he made scissoring motions to loosen the entrance and finally he inserted the third digit. I hissed from the pain, and I squirmed a bit to ease the pain.I let out a deep breath, feeling exhausted from all of it.

"Tired already Neku? But I've just started," I heard Joshua say. He pointed the head of his dick at my entrance and without warning, Joshua came in. I inhaled sharply at his sudden entry, and without even giving me time to adjust, he pulled out until only the tip was left inside of me, and he plunged back inside. I felt like I was going to come. I panted, breathless, and that was just the first one. Joshua pulled out again, and he came back in, this time with even more force than the last. His thrusts were slow at first, and then gradually they became faster. It was then when I felt him hit a certain spot that I cried aloud. Joshua smiled and he thrust back in, aiming for that same spot. And again he was rewarded with the loud moans from the pleasure that I felt, coursing through my whole body and sending shivers down my spine. I took his lips with mine as he started to pump my need, making my climax approach faster. My hands started to dig even harder in his back with each thrust that came after, and I was sure that he was nearing his end too. I felt Joshua's hot seed spill inside of me, as I released right into his hand. He pulled out of me, and I whimpered a bit, missing the feeling of him inside me. Joshua collapsed on top of me, exhausted from all of it. I felt his heavy breathing, the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled. I pulled him over to my side and I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him closer. We kissed one last time, a trail of saliva connecting our lips as I let go reluctantly.

"I love you Neku," Joshua murmured into my ear as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Josh," I mumbled in reply as I felt myself fall into slumber.

***NEXT MORNING***

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

I groaned and I cracked one eye open. Eri was shaking my shoulder, and it didn't look like she would stop. Man, I had the strangest dream that I became gay for my best friend and I fell in love with him and we had sex.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I say, and I was about to throw off the blanket until I realized that I had no clothes on. My eyes widened in shock upon realizing that it wasn't a dream at all.

"Just go ahead, I'll catch up," I told her, putting my emo face back on.

"Alright, but hurry up or Beat's gonna finish up all the bacon," Eri said as she went out the door. I hope she didn't notice that I was sleeping on Joshua's bed. When she closed the door behind her, I waited for her footsteps to disappear completely before I got out. I took a bath and dressed quickly, made Joshua's bed out of habit of making my own bed every morning, fixed my stuff and went downstairs.

"Good morning!" Shiki called out from the stove where she was frying the bacon. "Slept like a rock?"

"Uh-uh," I said in reply while looking over at Joshua, who just gave me a smirk and a small wave. He had a dark look in his eyes and it creeped me to the core. I took the last empty seat that was directly across from him, and I just lowered my gaze on the table. Shiki served the bacon and sunny side up eggs, and I got some and put it on my plate.

"Yo Phones, did Joshua here find you last night?" Beat asked. "We looked all around the house yo!"

"Yeah…" I said in reply. I finally looked up from my food and flashed Joshua a smile. Today was going to be a great day.

-LINE-

XaraYunn: I'm just the uploader of this story. I just had the idea and all and my sister did the story. She's such a good sister to me and I decided to put this on . SO my sister deserves credit.

She just doesn't want to get her own FF account, IDK…. So I just let her use mine.


	2. 2 Confined

INSERT TITLE HERE

CHAPTER TWO: INCONVENIENT BLACKOUTS

Amidst the bustling of the corridor, the noise of a door squeaking open would be inferior to the unmindful buzzing. From the door emerges a spiky-haired boy with a hair color of orange that looks much too vibrant for an emo façade. His shirt, a thin, sleeveless piece of clothing equipped with a huge collar to mask his face from anyone is stricken with colors so bright that they look like they've been picked out from the rainbow. Simple white cargo shorts buckled safely with a belt reach up just above the knees, and boots that match his shirt completely cover his feet. A pair of signature Gatito headphones hangs around on his neck closely, as if it was worth more than the life of the patient himself.

He turns the music on his headphones up even higher as he melts along with the crowd, making his way to the front door. He had decided to sneak out the previous night; he was sick of this place already, and the smell of antiseptic and medicine just wanted to make him throw up. His plan: act casually and go with the flow. The window? Blocked by security guards stationed 24/7 right below the window. Besides, it's a 7-story fall to the ground if he wanted to stay any longer. Bail? His parents refuse to let him out of the hospital without having his anorexia or gastric ulcer or whatever problem he had treated. Ask a friend? Sadly, the few "acquaintances" he had (surprising for an antisocial) were on the side of the parents, and one of them, named Rhyme he supposed, argued with him for a solid thirty minutes that he needed rest or else he would drop dead anytime on the street. So he had no choice but to sneak out by himself when the nurses and the doctor weren't there.

It was going well until someone let out a cry. The shrill voice calls out his name, and the woman is obviously angry. He flinches a bit, and then ignores the voice as he continues to walk along the hallway.

"Almost there," he thinks to himself as he nears the sliding glass door. Just then a hand yanks him by the huge collar of his shirt. He yells in surprise, and is forced to turn around.

"So much for this stupid collar being a great help as I thought," he mutters to himself as he faces his captor. His guess is right: it is no other than his own mother.

"Mr. Sakuraba! You are in so much trouble right now young man! Get back to your room. Now!" She barks at him in fury and she starts screeching for the nurses to drag him back to his prison. Everyone starts staring at the lady's outburst, but he just rolls his eyes at his mother's remark; he knew what was coming if he got caught. Apparently he did, but he wonders where he went wrong. He planned carefully with accuracy and precision, and he made sure that his escape plan would have a 100% chance of success, yet he still gets captured by the most feared person in his life. Wonderful.

A flock of nurses rush in and grab him by the arms and legs before he could attempt to make a run for it. He struggles to break free, but the attempt is totally futile, and he is slowly dragged back the way he came, followed by his fuming mother who's ranting on with a sermon that's way longer than anything he has ever gotten so far. At one point he even tries focusing all of his weight on his heels so that they scrape against the floor; well, they won't stop, but at least it'll slow them down more, right?

They finally make it to the elevator, where all eight nurses and his mother cram in the small metal box to ensure that he doesn't escape. When the door opens with a faint ting, the sound he dreaded the most at the moment, they waste no time in lugging him to the door at the far end. Room 714, the room he longed to get away from, greets him mockingly with its taunting presence. They bust in through the door with team effort, and four of them pin him down while two strap him onto the bed. The other two are on standby, and once the straps are completely fortified, they push the plastic catheter back in carefully, and they all step back in a single horizontal file. His mother was off to the side the whole time, watching them in awe at how they could corner him from all the way downstairs and onto the bed despite the traffic jam in the hallway in a span of ten minutes. He groans in frustration and starts whining like a toddler who can't get his

favorite toy as a last attempt to annoy his mother. She only yaps back at him and she silences him with a few words.

Annoyed and pissed off, the teenager lays back down in defeat at last. In a matter of seconds there is a faint but sharp rapping on the door. The door allows itself to be swung open, and it reveals a man who seems to be in his early twenties standing in the doorway. Silky ashen-blonde locks that could've been more golden than the sun save for its darker tones crown his head, framing his perfect face that is beyond all principles of perfect symmetry. Soft, pale pink lips set in a straight serious line are clamped shut, and resting on slightly tinted cheeks are deep rich violet eyes brighter than any gem that behold a stare enough to set anyone into the deepest trance and make him ready to follow his every command. His skin, the one some exaggerate to be more flawless than the goddess Aphrodite's, is fair beyond compare and pale like the most unspoiled color of peach that could ever be made on an artist's palette. Though others might say that the frame is thin and wiry, his choice of clothing never fails to complement his body, rather it only elaborates the curves and lines that make his lean limbs and picture perfect figure. Garbed in his impressive attire of Pegaso Atelier and Dragon Couture topped off with a professional blazer, he demands only for the utmost respect and nothing less than that. To complete the divine persona he possess, an air of insouciance yet charismatic superiority lingers about around him, only making him even more tempting to desire for.

"Excuse me, this is Kiriyu Yoshiya reporting for duty. I was informed that Mr. Sakuraba was caught sneaking out just a little while ago, was it not~?"

He flashes his perfect white teeth in a sweet smile at the boy, who was held captive, but to Neku it seemed too creepy to be sincere and it looked as if he was eyeing him like he was delicious prey. A very delicious, sumptuous and satisfying prey.

"Oh doctor, you really are wonderful! If it weren't for your so great skills, the poor patient wouldn't be alive or found! Oh doctor, you're truly my hero!" A tall redheaded nurse, though an inch or two shorter than the second most feared person on Neku's list, with oversized boobs and a really sexy body starts drowning the doctor in flattery and praise. She wore the regular nurse's outfit with the clipboard and everything, but in addition to that her shirt was buttoned starting with the second one, showing off a considerably large portion of her cleavage, and for some reason she managed to wear black stockings and stilettos without getting reprimanded for it.

Neku just rolls his eyes at the nurse. "Jeez, that creepy ass doctor could captivate everyone and anyone. Except for me, of course. I mean, what's so handsome about him anyway?"

Sure he was nice and dressed up decently and all, but really? It's like he just wanted to hypnotize everyone and make them his slaves. Neku remembered a conversation he had with his mother when he first met Yoshiya Kiriyu.

"Oh come on Neku, he's sweet and such a charming young man!"

"But mom! He scares the fucking hell out of me! He can deceive you guys all he wants, but hell I'm not falling for his stupid tricks!"

"Neku, don't say that! And no swearing!"

Neku huffs angrily at recalling the memory. Could his mom really be that unreasonable?

"Yes Eri, but now is not the time to start with your flattery again. Now please, stop with all of this nonsense before it gets out of hand."

The nurse just stares wide-eyed and appalled at his request, and she just looks at Neku and the others before turning on her heel and briskly walking away in embarrassment. Neku hears her mutter something about getting some towels or whatever, but he didn't really care.

"My deepest apologies, Mrs. Sakuraba," he says sweetly while turning back to her with his world-famous smile, "I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just deemed it to be quite rude, so I only put her off because I felt her actions were insulting to you." He bows low in apology.

"Oh no, it's alright, doctor. In fact, we should be the one apologizing," she gestures towards Neku as she says 'we'. "I am deeply sorry on his behalf for his trying to escape. We didn't mean to alert you or anything."

"It's alright Mrs. Sakuraba, but I would just like a private word with Mr. Sakuraba, with your consent."

"Oh sure, that would be wonderful! Now Neku," she turns to him, "Listen to the doctor, alright?"

"Thank you Mrs. Sakuraba," the doctor smiles yet another sweet smile before Neku can even protest, and she just gets up, thanks the doctor, and leaves, following the line of nurses exiting the room.

The moment the door clicks shut, Yoshiya Kiriyu takes another step closer to the bed and grins at the patient. The ginger's resistance builds up all over again, and he strains to break free from the grasp of the binds. The hindrance doesn't give way like before, and he gives up so that he could regain his energy. Before the doctor could utter a word, however, a loud ring interrupts him. Sighing, the doctor takes out his orange phone and snaps it open to look at the caller ID before answering.

"Sorry, but I have to take this call. Don't worry; it'll only take a short while." He winks at Neku, who only glares scorching daggers at him. He goes to the window at the far end of the room and speaks through the phone.

Neku couldn't understand anything from the conversation, but all that was in his mind was escape. He just hopes that the doctor would take long enough or that he would have to leave for another emergency so that he could try his luck again. Making sure that the doctor wasn't paying any attention, he struggles with all his might to break free. This time, he isn't giving up, and he feels as if one of the straps has given way by a quarter of an inch. He smiles at himself and mumbles a silent 'yes' at his small victory.

"Yes, yes, I know Mitsuki; you don't have to remind me. I'll do it later. Bye." He snaps it shut once again and starts walking back, looking awfully pissed, as he is rubbing his temples and his eyebrows are knitted in frustration.

The moment the boy hears the click of the doctor's heels on the tiled floor, he snaps his head to the side and upon realizing that the source of the sound was getting nearer, he tries more than ever to get loose.

The flaxen-haired man is only halfway to where the prisoner lay when the alarm sounds and the room is bathed in a red light. A loud warning horn, the types of those in submarines, could be heard, and both doctor and patient turn to look at the red light. The commotion outside grows louder than ever, but before any patient could get out, the alarm dies out and all the lights go off. It is pitch black, and Neku couldn't see a thing. At first he freaks out, but he quickly realizes that it could be his opportunity to get out.

"Now's my chance! I could finally get the fuck outta here!" he summons up all of his energy, and pulls on the restraints while attempting to shimmy right out of them. It felt kind of stupid to him, but it was worth a shot, right?

The noise outside still doesn't cease, and Neku uses this as an advantage so that the doctor wouldn't hear him if he escaped. However, the sound of the knob clicking distracts the teenager, and he listens closely. The clicking sound repeats a few more times, and then it stops. It looks as if the door is locked.

_"Just what I need. The doors are equipped with state-of-the-art locks to ensure 'safety', and now I'm locked in with a lunatic without any hope of escape except for the window. And to top it off, I picked nighttime of all times so I could execute my genius plan of escape! Stupid Neku, stupid, stupid, stupid!—"_

His line of thought is cut off all of a sudden by a familiar giggle. Shit, he'd know that giggle anywhere.

"Perfect~"

He stops dead in his tracks and tries to estimate where the doctor is standing. He frantically searches the room, and after squinting hard enough, he is able to make out a faint outline in the darkness. The figure is directly above him, and his heart starts pacing at irregular beats.

"W-wha—?" Neku asks in confusion. How could the doctor be so calm and happy at a time like this? Well, he is a psychopath maniac, after all.

"Finally, I could have you all for myself, Neku, without anyone especially that stupid redhead to bother me." The bed sinks slightly under a light weight, and the poor boy feels what he supposes to be fingers caressing his cheek.

"What the? Get the hell off me you perverted gay pedophile!" Neku screams at him and thrashes about, but he only makes the pale, thin hand slide down into the huge, loose collar. Yoshiya only smiles and draws thin lines all over the delicate skin, causing the boy to shudder. He doesn't stop or listen to the redhead as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Where are your manners, dear? I suppose your mother taught you not to talk like that. Besides, it doesn't suit you," he already got his shoes and socks off and he swings his legs over the bed so that he's on top of him. A hand fingers one of the looser straps and the other continues to rub circles gently on his sensitive neck. Neku lets out a groan which he tried keeping at the back of his throat, and hearing himself let out a small noise of the slightest pleasure sends a chill down his spine.

"Cold? Well, how about this, I'll get you out of these restraints and keep you warm," he pauses midway to lean closer until Neku could feel his hot breath taunting his ear, "and in turn, you give me what I want, hmm?"

He licks the shell of his ear sensually, and the precise and calculated speed makes Neku moan in delight. He wasn't cold, but he did want to get out of the straps that were keeping him chained to the bed. It's not like the doctor wanted too much, and it probably wouldn't hurt to take his chances, right?

_"Wait, wait, wait—what the hell am I thinking?! I can't trust anyone, what more this asshole? Besides, he's probably gonna want to rape me!"_ Neku mentally slaps himself at even thinking about considering the offer, forgetting for a while about the man whose warm lips are clasped lightly around his soft earlobe and are sucking it. But in doing so he has no time to think, and he moans loud in instinct when the doctor sticks his tongue inside the redhead's ear and starts swirling the slick wet muscle around. Poor Neku squirms at the tingling sensation and could do nothing but clench the bed sheets at his sides. Just then, the worst thing that could ever happen happens, and a certain region down there starts feeling hot, itchy, and uncomfortable. No way, was he really getting hard!?

_"Shit, now there's proof that I can in no way trust this guy! But, it's my only hope, right?"_ A small part of him reminds him that it could turn out that Yoshiya could find some kind of loophole in his proposition, but the louder voice in his mind echoes that he has to do it so that he could get free of this place. Something seems off though—does he really convince himself to do it for freedom, or is it because he wants something else?

But his rebellious side doesn't give up yet. Jerking his head away, he replies to Yoshiya,

"How about this—you get me out of these stupid things—you don't need to keep me warm, and I'll just hop out the window and I'll never have to see you

again?"

"… Hmm… fine by me."

Neku couldn't believe his ears. Was the weirdo really going to let him walk?

Sure enough, the doctor stops his hand from tickling Neku's neck, and he reaches down to feel for the knots tied tightly under the bed. Once he locates all of them, his other hand dives down to untie them faster, but in turn his crotch brushes against the other's, making Neku mewl like a cat. Neku blushes a bright pink upon hearing the cute sound. He's glad that the crazy madman wouldn't be able to see it. The straps fall off one by one, but before the doctor undoes the

last one, he speaks up.

"There's just one thing though."

"What?"

"… You're not going anywhere."

"Huh?—!"

And with that the last strap comes off, only to be replaced by something else. Yoshiya positions himself on Neku's lap, and straddles him while his hands tug impatiently on the hem of Neku's thin shirt. Before Neku could even say another word, he is shut off by something moist and velvety nipping and sucking at his lips. Neku's eyes widen to the size of satellite dishes, and he attempts to scream for help. His violet-eyed imprisoner only seizes the opportunity to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth. The ginger's eyes flutter as the doctor's tongue runs along his teeth, and he finally succumbs to Yoshiya's wish.

Slowly, the boy starts responding to the ashen-blonde's kisses. He's a bit shy at it because it's his first time, and the man smirks into the kiss. Yoshiya could feel the patient's cheeks burn up, which only make him eager for more, and his tongue starts dancing around the other one. Neku learns fast, and in only a matter of seconds, both are kissing with intense passion and are pouring a bit of their souls in it. The boy shamelessly lets out a moan as Yoshiya's deft tongue runs along the side of his, and the sound makes Yoshiya groan. It sounded so sweet, like the notes came straight from an angel's lyre and were sweeter than the freshest honey. Neku's tongue slides over and licks the inside of his cheek and his palate, making the man let out a pleasured sound. It encourages the redhead to give more, and he wraps his thin arms around his doctor, grabbing on beautiful locks of hair made of pure starlight.

_"He's such a good kisser dammit,"_ the boy thinks to himself as his whines and moans are no longer stifled and are flowing clearly into the other's mouth like a refreshing spring of water rejuvenating Yoshiya. Neku exerts a tremendous amount of effort to keep going on, forcing himself to try quenching the thirst and longing for the beautiful person above him despite the painful ripping in his lungs. The man senses this, and allows himself to break off the kiss to give Neku some air. When he does, Neku gasps and shudders, his breath coming out in hot pants at a steady pace. The lack of air is the only thing holding him back, and he regrets having to be the cause for the man to break off. Listening to the likewise panting and breathlessness that only made Yoshiya even more irresistible, Neku focuses on speeding up his recovery so that they could pick up where they left off. The man decides that he isn't going to settle for being contented just fisting his hands in Neku's shirt, so he slips his hands under the fabric and presses his palms down with increasing pressure as he gradually slides his hands up to his chest. Loving the cut and perfect shape of his torso, he skims his hands all over it, and Neku squeaks in surprise when delicate skilled fingers curl around his nipples.

"Ahhh… Ah—!" Neku yelps helplessly as Yoshiya makes the nubs pert and squeezes them gently before he pulls the shirt off the ginger's head. Cerulean eyes snap open upon registering the action.

"H-huh? Y-you said you'd get me out of those stupid things, and you already did. Why take my clothes off?" Neku questions, though more in embarrassment rather than in aggressiveness.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, that's right. I agreed to get you out of those stupid things. What's wrong?" Yoshiya asks as he traces lines all over the almost equally pale skin, nearly completely drawing away Neku's attention from the topic at hand.

"Well…" the boy doesn't finish his sentence as he takes off the blazer emitting Yoshiya's fragrant scent of lavender and vanilla before unbuttoning the man's long-sleeves all the way and pulling it off, in which Yoshiya does not protest. It takes him a while to do so in the dark, but feeling the glass-smooth skin is more than worth the effort. Neku almost drools at imagining it, and it makes Yoshiya giggle.

"Oh, did you mean only the restraints? But those clothes of yours are stupid things Neku. Why hide your precious beautiful body away from me any longer?"

"Ah—I…" Neku blushes at the comment. Did the doctor really think he was beautiful, and did he really want his body all for himself?

Yoshiya lets out another giggle. "Don't worry, dear. You don't need to explain."

The ashen-blonde crashes his lips on the teen's swollen red ones, forcefully shoving his tongue inside to reclaim dominance. The boy only smiles and lets his tongue play along, making the doctor's pants tighten as well.

"It's getting rather…uncomfortable and hot in here, isn't it Neku?" the doctor breathes out heavily, making a trail of kisses down the side of his neck all the way down the center of his chest. The light pressure on his soft sensitive skin which he never thought he'd feel makes him curl into Yoshiya in reflex, and when the man's hands rest on his sides, sliding all the way down to his hips, Neku tilts his hips up to give better access to his belt, the only thing guarding the gateway to his "business".

The boy, now eager and lusting for Yoshiya as much as the man was for him, feverishly begins undoing the button of his pants and the zipper. Yoshiya already penetrates through the thin layer of his white cargo shorts and he quickly takes away the last piece of clothing separating them. Neku breathes a sigh of relief the moment his skin is freed from the tight-fitted clothing, realizing that the doctor has a point in it being stupid at the moment. He pulls off Yoshiya's undergarments, and the moment they slide off his perfect thighs Neku presses his member on Yoshiya's, making both of them moan loudly at the stimulation down there.

The redhead rubs it against the pale-haired man's length seductively, using also his arousing moans as an aid to pleasure the man in turn. Yoshiya then grabs Neku's member and starts stroking it in a manner that made Neku feel weak and that Yoshiya was the more superior one. The boy lets out a long low groan, his cock slowly getting more erect each passing second, and the tip gradually getting wetter with his precum. It's dead black, and in the midst of all the haze heating up the entire room, he couldn't decipher anything anymore, except for the every touch of Yoshiya that's tickling every one of his senses and making him mewl in bliss. He takes Yoshiya's lips again, missing the feeling of air being sucked out of him and longing for the feeling of the soft lips molding against his, and the doctor moans into the redhead's mouth, driving Neku even more to his limit.

The moment they break apart for air, Yoshiya brushes his fingers against what used to be slightly chapped lips, now moistened and dripping with their undistinguishable mixed sweet saliva.

"Suck."

Neku obeys immediately, wrapping the long, thin digits with his tongue and withdrawing them into his mouth to execute the order. Yoshiya smiles at how compliantly the ginger sucks at the appendages, coating them completely with saliva and taking the opportunity to lick even the spaces in between. When Yoshiya is satisfied, he slides them out of his mouth, much to Neku's dismay, and he giggles before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He pushes the first finger in, and the boy squeaks at the burning sensation, biting his lips to keep himself from seething at the pain.

Neku wills himself to relax, because he knows that it's going to hurt more if he didn't. The man quickly joins in the second one, making Neku squeal a bit too loud in surprise. Yoshiya continues to scissor the digits, stretching out the patient's entrance thoroughly and making Neku hiss in pain. In an effort to distract himself, the blue-eyed boy grips on slim, broad shoulders, clawing at the perfect skin of his back with the tips of his fingers so as not to damage the beautiful flesh even if the need to scratch it with his fingernails is increasing greatly. After a few seconds of thrusting the digits in and out repeatedly, he sticks in the third finger, and in the process of forcing the third one in he hits a certain spot that makes Neku moan loudly. Yoshiya smirks before thrusting his finger in again and aiming for the same spot on purpose, causing Neku to grind his body closer and his dick to stiffen even more.

_"Shit, what the hell have I gotten myself into!? First I nearly get my head bitten off by my own mother for trying to escape, next I'm left face-to-face with a completely insane gay madman who scares the fuck out of me, and now I'm letting myself get raped by the same lunatic of a pedophile and I'm actually enjoying it entirely! To hell with these hormones making me act this way! Worst part is that I'm the one at the bottom! Crap, and knowing him, there is no turning back now!"_

Alas, those last words of defiance drown away, and his juvenile delinquency is paid no attention as something wet and hard is pressed to his entrance. Neku's eyes widen now to the size of the sun, and he starts panicking.

"Holy crap, you're that big!? I-I don't even know if that'll fit… No wonder you spent all that time stretching me out…" Neku wonders aloud, and it makes Yoshiya giggle.

"Of course it'll fit; I made sure of that, dear. Besides, you won't regret it~" The man smiles widely as he pushes in slowly. Neku lets out a long breathy moan, and Yoshiya groans lowly as a response at the feeling of the boy's walls clenching around his dick.

"So…fucking…tight…" The doctor growls in pleasure the moment he is fully sheathed within the patient. Neku blushes deeper than beet red, and the heat radiating from his face could almost heat the whole room.

"That's because I'm a virgin, asshole," Neku retorts out of habit, but he purses his lips shut in regret the moment he does so.

The man waves off the remark, and he just kisses the boy in fondness.

"Well, you won't be a virgin much longer," he replies smartly, and without hesitation he pulls out until only the tip is left inside of the orange-haired emo, and Neku braces himself for the blow. Now that he is deprived of his sense of vision, he knows all too well that all of his other senses are heightened, so he had to be prepared. But before Neku could ensure that he is a hundred and ten percent prepared, Yoshiya slams right into him, hitting his prostate on impact. Neku screams in pleasure, his body completely paralyzed. Yoshiya moans a long, sexy, and perhaps the most seducing moan Neku could ever imagine, and the boy grabs onto ashen-blonde locks.

"Ahhh- there- don't stop!" Neku pleads, knowing at the back of his mind that it would be rude to say something like that, but the moment was just too overwhelming to mind his p's and q's.

The man consents, pulling out almost completely and pausing with accurate timing before ramming back in with full force. He hits the boy's sweet spot a second time, and Neku's moans just increase in pitch and volume. The doctor, upon seeing that his prisoner is enjoying it, starts his thrusts in a steady beat, making sure that he crashes into the same spot every time. Neku soon wraps all his limbs on the man's body, lifting himself up higher to give a better angle. The man smiles evilly, and doesn't think twice about the offer before picking up the pace. The redhead, unable to control himself, lunges up for another kiss.

At this point the pace is going at a fast tempo, and man finally tips him off his edge by reaching between them and grabbing on the boy's dick unexpectedly. The boy gasps loudly and moans loud enough to make his ears ring and echo, and the boy's kissing already starts getting sloppy.

But Yoshiya's kissing feels so good and sends huge waves of pleasure snapping at Neku's nerves sharply, that the ginger just couldn't afford to break it off. Every few seconds the boy moans breathily, filling Yoshiya's mouth with a sweet scent and taste with every thrust and pump that was always in time. Yoshiya's tongue slides over Neku's and dominates it quickly and eagerly once more, that the feeling of giving the man total power over him in every way, emotionally, physically, and sexually, and the knowledge that Yoshiya is doing an awfully fucking good job at it gets Neku even more erotic.

Many would definitely call it abuse, but Neku doesn't care at feeling double the pleasure he ever mustered to imagine. Both of their members are aching badly from the pleasure, and Neku's extremely hardened and wet cock is already reaching its climax.

"Ahhh- I-I'm g-gonna- AHHH!" Neku doesn't even finish his sentence as he cums on the man's hand, screaming loudly while emptying his contents in Yoshiya's hand and letting it splash all over their stomachs and chests. At the same time Yoshiya releases hard into Neku, filling up his hole in content. Neku moans, yells and screams even louder at the added pleasure, taking Yoshiya's lips again. The man continues to ride out his orgasm, and the thrusts don't get any weaker and they still hit the boy's prostate on cue. The redhead's walls cling around the man's dick even tighter, and the boy just seems to absorb his hot seed as the doctor finishes unloading himself inside him.

When he is done, Yoshiya pulls out slowly, his dick still dripping quite heavily with his cum, and collapses on top of the patient. Neku breaks off slowly, secretly not wanting it to end but only letting it be for his breathing's sake. Yoshiya could tell that a trail of saliva is still connecting them both as he draws away and rolls at Neku's side. The boy, still totally forgetting about his rebelliousness long ago, curls up at his captor's side, resting his head on the man's chest while catching his breath. The man, likewise, leans on the boy's head, stroking at wisps of pumpkin-colored hair.

Just then, a flicker of light fills the room, and in a few more rapid flickers a faint light illuminates the whole room.

_"Attention everybody: someone has hacked the main system. Emergency lights are kicking in, and officers are coming to assess the damage. Please stay where you are to avoid complications and further damage. I repeat, stay where you are and stay calm. Help is on the way."_ The message repeats a second time before it dies out. Judging from the sounds outside and from the message, Neku is pretty sure that the doors aren't open yet. He only looks over at Yoshiya, and his heart nearly stops at the breath-taking sight in front of him. Though his hair was tousled around, it didn't affect his gorgeousness at all, and half-lidded violet eyes still had maximum effect. Seeing him in that position, with the boy's sex all over his torso and his chest rising up and down with every breath, and not to mention that he was buck naked makes Neku drool absent-mindedly. When his eyes trail lower, however, he blushes deeper than crimson, and his eyes are glued to the spot.

"Holy crap…" Neku murmurs, making Yoshiya turn towards him.

"Like what you see?" The man smirks, making Neku avert his gaze to his eyes before looking somewhere else and blushing harder.

"Uhm… I uhh…" the boy stutters dumbly before Yoshiya reaches over and plants another kiss on his lips with a chuckle. Neku returns it shyly, embarrassed at being caught looking at him in that way.

When Yoshiya breaks off, his eyes turn back to what was occupying his mind seconds ago. Without a second thought his tongue slides over to Neku's cheek and licks off the cum on it. Neku mewls that cute cat sound from earlier, and Yoshiya giggles at it. Neku blushes madly and hides his face behind a fringe of orange hair, but the ashen-blonde brushes the strands off before moving his hand down and brushing at Neku's still wet cock. Neku moans and looks at Yoshiya, who puts the sex-coated part of his fingertip inside his mouth. Neku's own mouth opens to protest until a satisfied moan tumbles from the man's lips.

"Mmm…Neku you taste delicious," he looks at him with lust gleaming in his eyes.

"What the? What was that for!?-" Neku yells, but he is shut off by the doctor shoving his fingers inside the ginger's mouth. Neku immediately tastes the substance, and he realizes that it does taste kind of…he hated to admit it but it was kind of good. Yoshiya grins maliciously upon reading the expression on his face, and he proceeds to leaning over and licking off the sticky load on Neku's chest.

"Eh- ahhh! Ahhh!" Neku squeaks at the tickling sensation, and he squirms and kicks at thin air to try calming himself down. He ends up latching on the closest thing next to him, which apparently is Yoshiya, and he pulls the man towards his body.

"Oh-" the doctor raises his head up a bit, but his tongue ends up running over a patch of extremely sensitive skin. Neku moans sonorously, his eyelids flittering open and close at the sensation. Yoshiya smirks and licks the nub one more time, causing it to harden and the boy's member to start stiffening. The man proceeds to lap at the area surrounding it as well, making sure to go back for any spot of cream left unlicked. Then, his lips clasp around one of the boy's nubs once more, and his tongue immediately coils itself around it, tickling it and getting it even more pert than earlier. The doctor's hand toys around with the other one as well, rolling it around in his fingertips, and as a result making Neku moan breathily and the patient's back to arch abruptly. Poor Neku could only squirm and groan obediently, like a purring cat showing satisfaction as its master strokes its silky fur.

When Yoshiya finally has his fill, he withdraws his lips and his hands from the boy's quivering, sweaty body. He traces along the boy's chest, and he lets out a pleasured sound as he warps lean arms around the person who he actually enjoyed having sex with minutes ago. Just feeling the fingers roam all over his skin makes Neku shiver, and something pokes at the ashen-blonde's slim stomach.

"Having a hard time there, Nekky? Well I'll help you, dear~ " Yoshiya giggles, though the dark tone laced in it and the sharp glint in his eyes gave away something that meant entirely the opposite of chivalry.

"What!? I'm not Ne- AHHH!"

Neku yelps as lustful fingers grab harshly onto his manhood, pumping it and caressing it sexually. An obviously satisfied moan resonates from the boy's lips, and Neku pulls Yoshiya even closer as the doctor pumps his patient's balls even faster. The speed makes Neku's head spin uncontrollably, and both of them are plunged deep down into ecstasy as they lose themselves in their fantasies of hardcore sex and pleasure.

Before he knows it, the boy's seed comes splashing all over the man's hand, and the redhead screams as he empties himself of his load. Some of it comes squirting out through the spaces of Yoshiya's fingers, and onto their chests and a bit even lands on the boy's face. When he rids himself of every last drop, he shudders and relaxes into Yoshiya, whose other had is gripping tightly on his shoulder. The man relaxes, and violet meets blue for the thousandth time.

The man's eyes darken visibly into the shade that captivated Neku so many times before, and he raises his hand up to his face, just in front of his lips. Then, his sweet, soft, candy-tasting lips that the boy fell in love with part slightly to reveal a glimpse of diamond white teeth, and a familiar pink muscle pokes out of the gap.

It slides out slowly, taking its time to slink through the space before its tip touches the white substance all over Yoshiya's hand. His tongue brushes upward at a languid pace, savouring the flavour mingling with his tastebuds, and he lets out a long, orotund moan that's just oozing with lust and sexiness and making Neku want to giggle in content at the satisfaction he's providing. Yoshiya proceeds to lick every inch of skin possible that's covered in the creamy substance, moaning in delight and seemingly so eager to the point of drinking it up each passing second.

The way his tongue swirled and snaked its way proficiently around his pale, bony appendages distracts Neku, filling his thoughts up to his subconsciousness with nothing but Yoshiya and Yoshiya alone, nothing else except to let the angel use him to indulge and assuage something so insatiable.

Seconds later, before Neku could comprehend anything, the boy finds himself licking at the liquid smeared all over Yoshiya's hand, as if they were two children at a park sharing one cone of chocolate ice cream. The violet-eyed doctor only giggles lightly in response, and of course the boy, upon realizing that what he's licking is not ice cream and that they weren't kids who could share a delectable treat like it was nothing, shies away while furiously attempting to hide the evident blush making its way all over his cheeks. The man could barely contain a mirthful laugh as he forces his fingers into the redhead's mouth, letting the flavour grip him and flood his senses. Neku moans at the sensation crashing down on him; it made him feel entirely at bliss.

He sucks at the fingers as if they were lollipops, and once he realizes that the taste has gone bland and that clammy skin has taken its place, he frowns and searches for that distinct taste that was filling his senses for what seemed to be only milliseconds ago.

"Aww, Neku, I know you taste really good, but you're just going to have to wait. Patience is a virtue~"

As if a chord was struck in him, the boy immediately reverts back to his usual self, and he starts boxing himself mentally for actually enjoying losing his virginity at age 17.

"Gahh what the fuck!? I actually got raped at age 17 by a crazy perverted gay pedophile! Shit!"

"I wouldn't exactly call that 'rape', dear. Besides, you were really enjoying it, judging from those luscious moans and your hot panting that wouldn't stop pouring from your kissable lips. How could you resist?" The doctor cackles at mentioning how priceless the ginger's face was minutes ago, and the boy reddens darker than a tomato.

"Come on, focus on the brighter side Nekky; at least your mother won't have to scold you again if you tried escaping. Your ass would be too sore for you to get up in a while." At the doctor's remark the redhead's flush creeps up to his ears and over his nose, reaching down to his neck and eventually spreading to his chest.

"Sh-shut up! I'm not Nekky!" He tries retorting a smart response while gathering up his clothes on the floor in a hurry, following the other's example. The last piece of clothing, which is his shirt, is caught up on the cord of the IV fluid, hanging there like laundry on the clothesline. He wonders in awe at how the plastic catheter could stay on his arm despite of him moving around a lot due to the pleasure and the intensity. Immediately he shakes off the thought, but the blush refuses to come off his face, as if it still wouldn't be enough if he scrubs it off with a steel brush. With a sigh the patient lays back down on the same bed reeking with antiseptic and terribly-made lemon scented spray, watching as the doctor finishes putting back his clothes. The moment he smooths down the creases on his professional blazer, he turns around to face the patient with his world-famous grin.

"I have to go now Neku, but don't worry too much; I'll be back for you." He giggles coyly before planting a quick kiss on Neku's lips and briskly making his way to the door, which somehow magically unlocks when he twists the knob. Neku couldn't even say anything before Yoshiya vanishes into the doorway, leaving him to wait all alone in the dark.

TIME SKIP - THE NEXT DAY

"So Neku, what did the doctor say? Are you okay? Are you injured or anything?" The same high-pitched voice from hours ago mentions all her confers the moment she is let in the door.

"…"

"Neku, it's not very nice to clam up and ignore the people talking to you. Are you even listening?"

"..."

"Neku!"

"Mom…" the voice finally responds, but in a faint croak.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I WANT TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He suddenly starts throwing a tantrum like a five year old, hugging on to his mother who pats his back lovingly and reassures him that everything would be okay if he just listened to the doctor. Speaking of him, the boy couldn't dare imagine what he would do next, so he could only cower at every possible thought that violated his privacy and thoughts. He heaves a long, heavy breath, and puts on his best armor when the most familiar knock comes tapping at the door. Poor Neku could only keep his eyes glued shut and brace himself for whatever surprise was in for him today.

-END-


	3. 3 Secret Garden

INSERT TITLE HERE

CHAPTER THREE: SECRET GARDEN

+JOSHUA POV+

"Hey Neku."

I catch his attention as I look up from my cup of tea after taking a small sip.

"What's behind that door?"

Said redhead turns around from where he's standing to look at me, and he just smiles before answering.

"I told you, it's nothing. What, are you afraid that a monster's going to jump out and eat you?"

"No, it's just that it's odd that you won't tell me what's inside. Do you have skeletons in the closet?"

I fire a question back at him, prepared in case it might turn out to be a petty bickering debate.

"Come on Josh, just let it slide. So what if a giant mascot of Fluffy's hiding in there? It's just a regular old closet, like I've told you before. Nothing interesting is lying around in there."

"NEKU! You know how much I despise and house a deep hatred for that hideous purple creature."

I shiver at recalling the memory of the big lavender bunny waltzing through the door of the house. I know that children are supposed to find it cute, but it horrified me because the way it waddled towards me made it look like it wanted to gobble me up. I also hated dinosaurs because of the way they brandished their ivory fangs and claws, and Godzilla didn't make anything any better. Ever since I twisted an ankle kicking the wretched thing out the door, my parents never brought a mascot into my birthday party ever again.

"Oh come on, you know I don't mean anything, right?"

The ginger joins me at the bay window, taking a seat behind me and adjusting himself so he could give my shoulders a massage. I lean back at the familiar sensation as his slim petite fingers ease the tension in my muscles and bones that were frequently sore from practicing violin for hours straight. They worm themselves all the way to my collarbones, making me jerk my shoulders in reflex but I relax immediately the moment he hits a spot. My head falls down to rest on his chest, and I sigh contentedly as his digits maintain the constancy of their pace. It feels good to have all the stress released from my body, that I just want to fall asleep even if it's around ten in the morning.

"Does Joshy-kun forgive me now?"

Neku's face looms over mine, his usual emo features taken over by a mockery of puppy eyes and a silly girly pout. He knows that I'm a sucker for cute things.

"Okay fine, I forgive little Nekky."

I giggle, flashing pearly white teeth in a smile, a genuine one that I show rarely to anyone. Neku grins in his crooked, dorky way before swooping his head down for a kiss. The moment his lips touch mine I couldn't help but smile even wider; I loved the way his lips taste and mold against mine perfectly. It's just a brief kiss, full of innocence and no trace of lust. That was just our way of communicating; when all words were lost we would just show it through actions. No secrets, just our true colors.

When he withdraws he leans all the way back, shifting my head so it would be more comfortable. We just stay like that for a really long time, taking sips every now and then from our lukewarm tea.

After what seemed to be like a century, I croak out a sentence with much effort, regretting that I have to spoil the tranquility of the moment.

"What time is it?"

"Umm, it's like quarter to eleven," Neku replies.

"Oh crap!" I scramble to my feet in haste when the words fall on my ears. "I have to get going by now."

Muttering a longer string of curses, I gather up my things swiftly and put them in their proper compartments in my violin case. I'm so used to doing it everyday, that it's already become an automatic mechanical movement in my system.

"Wait up, I'm going with you."

I stop and look up from where I was screwing back on the cap to my rosin container, and I look at my friend with wonder.

"Are you sure about that? I thought you had some kind of project to work on with that Shiki girl."

"Nah, I forgot to tell you that she called up and told me she was sick today, so she couldn't come over and do it. That means I'm free."

A smile slowly creeps over my face, and I walk, well more like jump over my things before running to my best friend (actually kind of more than best friend) and squeezing him in a tight hug. When I let go, I look straight into his eyes full of mirth and laughter, and we couldn't help but laugh and smile at each other.

"Are you really sure about that? I mean, the Neku I know would spend any free time he could get his hands on for other more interesting things. Besides, you know my piece already."

He just shrugs and offers that bright beam of his that looked unlikely for such a facade like his, and gently places his hands on my shoulders before focusing his eyes on mine.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I promised you, right? Be glad that I didn't have to lie just to watch you."

He bops my nose lightly, like he always does when he teases me, and I let go to finish packing up. I sling the violin case over my back, and I wave my hands to gesture to my friend that I'm fit as a fiddle and ready to go. He grins back and races over, stopping beside me before holding my hand and pulling me out the door.

He darts out of the room and I follow, letting myself be pulled by him down the stairs and out the door. I breathe the scent of the air in deeply, loving how every part of his house especially his room smelled like roses. I didn't bother to point that out to him though, he might come up with some kind of excuse and deny it or whatever.

We stop only to put on our shoes, and after that he locks the door, laces his fingers through mine, and we walk through the streets together. My stomach is bursting with butterflies as each bound brings us closer to the auditorium, and I gulp down the lump in my throat and steel myself for my performance later. I have to give it my best shot, that much I knew.

(~*~)

ONE WEEK LATER

The results came out and I was so relieved that I actually passed. I was overjoyed when I heard the news, and I called up Neku immediately to tell him. He was also happy for me, so we decided to celebrate with a simple "picnic" of sorts. Well more like spending time with each other eating my homemade apple pie. Neku would do anything for a slice of it, or even just a small piece of it.

I unlocked the door using the keys that Neku lent me a few days ago, and I took off my shoes before frolicking inside. My light foot steps thumped across the carpeted stairs, and I swung the door open only to be greeted by silence.

"Neku, are you there?"

My voice is a soft whisper, not because I'm afraid of anything, but I'm really timid when it comes to entering rooms which aren't my own, even if it belonged to a close relative of mine.

I look around for any tufts of orange poking out of any crevice, and when I could find none, something in my peripheral vision catches my attention. A small bronze object glints in the distance, and it is accompanied by a tiny creak.

There it is, lo and behold, the door that Neku never wanted me to open. And now is the perfect chance to push it just a bit wider and take a teensy little peep.

_"Curiosity kills the cat, you know."_

My conscience tries persuading me to think twice, but I approach cautiously, and I could almost see my heart beating out of my shirt each time the door grows larger.

I stop just in front of it, and I give it a small nudge.

"Neku?"

I open it all the way and he whips around, a look of surprise unconcealed and spread all over his features. I just stare wide-eyed at what's in front of me right now, and I could barely suck in the tiniest breath.

"Neku, is that…?"

I use my arm to gesture widely at the scene in front of me. My mouth just hangs agape with wonder, and Neku stutters for the first time in ages.

"I-I-I know, a-and I can explain, alright? If you find me weird I c-can just jump out a window and die."

I knew he didn't mean that.

He wasn't angry, and nor was I.

Slowly, the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile. I look at Neku, who looks as if he's blinking back tears, but I could only smile more.

"It's… beautiful."

Neku raises his head up from where he was hanging it limply, and he looks at me with shining hope in his eyes.

He wasn't angry, and nor was I.

After all, I could never find him strange for keeping a beautiful rose garden in a tiny little space.

I smile and take a step closer, dropping the basket at my feet before walking towards him. He's just frozen on the spot, and when I come face-to-face with the redhead who's just a little bit shorter than me, he asks in a voice barely above a hushed whisper,

"You don't… find me weird for it? You won't shun me because I'm different, like what everyone else did already?"

I smile warmly and I could almost cry, because I feel like I'm staring back at a reflection of me in the mirror. We're just one of a kind, two missing halves of a broken heart that have to be put together, two sides of the same coin. I cup his face closer, stroking it in the most loving way I could.

"It's a beautiful garden, why would it be strange? The roses are wild and rare like you; a treasure that I myself would certainly keep. Neku, how could I ever leave you? Of course I won't. I promised you, right?"

His breath hitches in chokes, and he gives a shaky smile, the tears almost at the verge of falling. I wipe them away with a swipe of my long bony fingers, and I tilt my head slightly and lean closer until my lips brush against his. I murmur but a few words against his soft pink lips.

"I'll always be here with you. Always."

I engulf his lips slowly, carefully, aware that that he's at the edge of the small brick lining around the tiny plot of land. He presses himself closer, leaning into my pallid lips that have begun to wish wistfully for his warmer pink ones. His eyelids flutter like butterfly wings, dark lashes coming to rest on his slightly tinted cheeks peacefully.

A tightly sealed wall opens partly to allow me access, and my tongue slinks through the space at a lethargic pace, prodding at his before coaxing it into coming out. The moment it does it shies away, as quickly as it had come, and the heat is suddenly gone.

"I-I'm no good at this, Josh; we've never gone this far- what if I do something wrong…"

The orange-haired teen trailed off, shaking his head as he did so. He was so scared and shy, afraid of making the tiniest mistake because he'd learned that doing so could entice something so macabre to unleash its power.

"It's alright, you're doing fine. I won't let you go; nothing will happen to you, I promise."

A smile toys around with my features, though it signals to him that it would be okay. He smiles his own angelic smile gratefully before closing his eyes and letting me take his lips again.

My eyelids bat repeatedly before closing shut to the world around me, letting the sole sounds of soft whispers and moans flood my ears.

Gently, arms wrap around my slim torso, beckoning, begging for me to come closer. I press my body against his burning one, pushing him down with that same benignity that I began with.

He lets himself go weak, knees collapsing under me and just screaming for me to unfold my wings and take him away. Screaming for me to fly away to a paradise where only the two of us existed in a surreal blithe heaven.

We fall onto the thick patch of roses, wanting so badly to get caught and entangled in them; no one cared or wanted us anyway. In a tangled mess of leaves and stalks is where we belong, in a tangled mess of leaves and stalks is the very resemblance of this world itself and how much it has twisted our lives with its cruelties.

The deep vivid vermillion buds adorn his head, crowning him as the ruler of some nonexistent world. They surround us both, their color alone burning images that would never fade into my memory.

The flowers that were so dotingly taken care of are buried under our weights, but the fragile petals aren't crushed to the finest red juice or brick red powder beneath us.

Neku leans into the unending kiss even more, smashing our lips together a tad bit sloppily, but in a miasma of thoughts swirling around in his head I could tell that he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

It wasn't out of lust. It wasn't out of greed. It was because of love. That was just our way of communicating; when all words were lost we would just show it through actions. No secrets, just our true colors.

The pressure on his lips just gets harder, but implying no brute force. His mouth cracks open again, this time just a bit wider, and his tongue slides out to greet mine. They start in a slow dance, steps unsure and careful but enjoying each other nonetheless.

I rub slow, well-motioned circles in different places I could reach, making him gasp softly. The sound was so pleasing to me, that it was even sweeter than the wind chimes outside on the balcony of my room.

The action makes him spew mewls and moans endlessly as the slick wet muscle travels here and there, tasting him curiously and obviously enjoying every part of it. He starts sucking on my tongue, hesitating at first but gaining more confidence when he finds moans tearing through my throat and reverberating through my mouth.

My hands root themselves on either side of his head, trapping him beneath me. When I brush my tongue over a certain spot, his grip tightens considerably like ropes grinding against my flesh.

He moans aloud, the sound making me bury my fingers into the loamy earth and finger at the dirt, uncaring how dirty my hands would get from this. I don't uproot any of the roses though; it would spoil its perfect beauty.

His legs raise up, only to wrap around my thin figure as well. He clutches onto me, so very afraid that he would fall and lose everything.

He hugs me even tighter, as if sensing what I was thinking, and the unseen thorns get caught up in our clothes and skin, leaving scathing marks earning winces and groans of pain from us both and marring flesh lightly

_Scathing marks that have marred us both to the core of our souls since long before._

Then he breaks off waveringly, never wanting to let go in the first place. Both our faces are flushed and scalding to the touch, and I get lost in a sea of blue twinkling with the silver stars of the night.

His blue orbs melt under my bright, iridescent, amethyst ones.

I smile and caress his face fondly, longingly.

"A garden of roses is beautiful," he repeats, "but it can hurt you if you aren't careful."

He looks at me pleading, broken and beat despite the brave facade he puts on everyday. I'm not confused by it at all; that's how I really look like inside, too.

"Don't leave me here to rot and die alone. Don't just stand there and laugh at me when I get hurt and I can't stand on my own feet. Please… but if you do, I'll just-I'll just-"

He doesn't know what to say, and tears are about to cascade down his face.

"If it hurts, then we'll fall and get hurt together."

He looks at me from under a dead orange fringe, eyes red and sore in just a few seconds.

"I'll never leave you-never…"

I whisper into his ear words that I've whispered only to him because he was the only one ever there for me.

He pauses, then I feel his cheeks turn up into a smile. It's a wide one at that, too.

"You're the only one who's ever loved me, you know?"

"Likewise here, too."

His fingers plait through my ashen-blond tousles, and pull me even closer than ever. The sunlight slants through the window, casting light everywhere and warming us more.

If it hurts, then we'll fall and get hurt together.

If it hurts, then we'll fall and get hurt together.

If it hurts, then we'll fall and get hurt together.

How could I ever leave you?

Of course I won't.

I promised you, right?

-END-


End file.
